Tattoos Are Hot
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Jeff meets a emo girl getting her first tattoo. She shows him just how hot his tattoos are to her. *Smut* Jeff/OC


I smiled as I went into a tattoo parlor called 'Gas Chamber Ink'. I was 21, wild and wanted a tattoo. A female covered in tattoos and piercings that looked like a Goth pin-up girl stood behind the counter. I went to the counter with a large grin. "You must be getting your first tattoo." She suggested, crossing her arms on her chest. I smiled and nodded. "Yup. " She laughed. "Hope you can take the pain of getting one. Hold on, let me see if there's a free artist." She said leaving, chuckling. My eyebrows knitted. "Pain? What pain?" I whispered. She came back, laughing loudly. "So?" She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Shane'll take ya. Just hold on for awhile. What are you getting?" I smiled proudly. I had an amazing idea for the tattoo I wanted. I turned up my left wrist, showing her the scars. "I'm getting the Japanese kanji for pain right here." She nodded in an approving gesture. "Sweet." My smiled grew. I was truly proud of this tattoo. It was a year since I had stopped cutting myself. "Hey, Shay! Send em in!" A very masculine voice called from the back of the shop. "That's Shane. Have fun." Shay said with a wink. I smiled and nodded, going to Shane.

Shane stood and held his hand out to me. "Hey, I'm Shane*." He was very attractive and liked alike to Jacoby Shaddix from Papa Roach. I smiled again and shook his hand. "I hear you're here for your first tattoo," He sat down in the stool next to a chair similar to a barber's chair. "What do you want?" I chewed on my bottom lip, looking around at the designs he had on the wall. "Well, I want something really special. Something that means something." He crossed his arms on his chest. "Got anything in mind?" I nodded. "I want the Japanese kanji for pain here." I said, showing him my wrist. He grabbed it, touching the scars softly. "It'll be painful cause it's gonna be on your veins. But you're no stranger to pain, are you?" I shook my head, "Nope. So, how long will this take?" Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Depends. About an hour maybe." I sat in the chair, grinning again. "I got all day.."

Jeff came into the tattoo parlor, a place where he was known by face and name. "Sup, Jeff." Shay greeted, hugging him one-armed and tightly. He hugged her back, laughing softly. "Hey. Shane in?" She sighed and went back to the counter. "He's with a first-timer. She's young, pretty and emo." He jerked away slightly. "Emo?" Shay nodded. "And young and pretty." Jeff rolled his eyes and sat in the waiting chair. "You know I'm with Beth." She scoffed. "Whatever. She looks better than B*eth times two. And she's emo and obviously artistic." He shrugged his shoulders. So? Just because she's pretty, young and emo doesn't mean she holds a candle to Beth." Shay laughed. "She holds a candle and a torch to that thing you call a girlfriend." She said, leaning over the counter. Jeff laughed and shook his head again. "I'm gonna say hi to Shane." He said standing and walking towards the back. "Check her out too!" He waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. Her too."

I clenched my right eye as the tattoo needle buzzed loudly and Shane drew the outlining of the kanji on my wrist. "Calm down, I just have to color it in and I'll be done." I whined, fighting the urge to rip back my wrist from his hand. "It hurrts!" He sighed and continued with the tattoo. "Yeah, yeah. I know." I whined again, trying my best to stay still. This made my skin feel like it was on fire. "It hurts!" Shane tightened his grip on my wrist. "Stay still or it'll smudge!" I whined, clenching both of my eyes together. "I remember my first tattoo." I quickly opened my eyes and looked up to the man who leaned against the doorframe. I blushed lightly and looked down. "Sup, Shane." Shane huffed angrily. "She's a virgin and she won't stay still!" I whined loudly, clenching my right fist. "Don't think abut the pain and it'll go faster." He whispered into my ear. I blushed darker and nodded, trying my best to not think about it but the pain was too much. "Alright. I'm done." Shane finally said, standing. My quickly opened my eyes and looked down at my tattooed wrist. "You're done? Already? Woah.." I sighed and looked down at the kanji. Shane stood and shook hands with the man. "Here for another tattoo, Jeff?" He asked, smirking. Jeff smiled. "That and to see what you and Shay are doin' tonight." I stood from the chair and reached to touch the tattoo when Jeff grabbed my hand. "Don't touch it. It'll smudge." My face got even hotter as I pulled away. "I'm Jeff. And you are?" I didn't answer only scanned his body. He had blonde with different colored streaks hair, wearing a tank top and jeans and covered in tattoos. I shook my head slightly then scratched my cheek. "My name's, uhhh, Izzy." I answered, licking my lips. I touched my chest gently. My heart was racing. I didn't know if it was either the tattoo or Jeff that was giving me this slight adrenaline rush. "Why don't we invite Izzy?" Shay suggested, wrapping her arms around Shane and Jeff's necks. I shook my head. "No, thanks. I rather-" "You can come if you wanna, it doesn't matter." Jeff said, sitting in the chair that I stood from. I crossed my arms on my chest then sighed, "I guess I'll go. Just gotta go get my fake Id and-" "Wait, what!?" Shane yelled, glaring at Shay. Angry that she possibly let an under aged person in to get a tattoo. I looked under 21 and it was very fun to fool people into think I was. "Just kidding! I'm 21, babe." I winked then laughed softly.

I shielded my eyes from the bright, colored lights of the club. Even though I was 21, I had never been to a club in my life. And this was my first. "You alright there, Izzy?" Jeff asked with a grin. I scoffed and crossed my arms on my chest. "This ain't the first time I've been to a club, babe." I lied, my eyes shifting around nervously. He smiled then went to walk away from me. Afraid to be alone in such an unfamiliar place, I quickly grabbed onto his arm. Jeff gasped softly and looked down at my hand then smiled. "This is your first time, isn't it?" I opened my mouth to lie but blushed darkly as Jeff grabbed onto my hand tightly. "It's okay. You don't have to lie, Iz." Letting go of his arm, I touched my chest. I felt my racing yet slowing heart. "You want a drink or something?" Jeff asked over the loud music. It wasn't just the music that stopped me from hearing him but my thumping heart as well. "Izzy?" He called, waving his tattooed hand in front of my face. I shook my head then smiled sweetly and nodded.

Tightening his grip on my hand, we made our way to the bar. I could notice nothing but Jeff and of course his tattoos, that were turning me on.

"Hey," I asked, leaning towards him. "Yeah?" He answered. "Have anyone told you how sexy your tattoos make you look?"

His pale skin quickly turned red and he grinned again. Not only was his tattoos sexy but his grin. "Y-yeah. My girlfriend." My heart stopped completely. He had a girlfriend. To hide the disappointment, I leaned towards him again, whispering, "All the good ones are taken, huh?"

I pulled my sweaty hand from his and made my way towards what I hoped was the bathroom. I pushed open the door with the pink woman on it and leaned over the sink, letting my tears fall in. I moaned and looked down at my tattooed wrist. I wanted to cut myself again. Destroying a year of freedom from that razor. I reached into my shoe to get it then turned up my wrist. "Izzy?" Jeff called, knocking on the door. I jumped and dropped the razor on the floor. "Are you alright?" My hands shaking, I reached for it. "You in there?" I quickly picked it up, and not making any noise when I cut my finger deeply. "Izzy!" Jeff yelled, grabbing the razor from me. I gasped and looked down at my bleeding finger. "What the hell!?" I turned away from him, ashamed that he caught me. "Let me see your hand." I shook my head, walking towards a stall. "Izzy, Let me see your hand. You're bleeding." I gasped softly as he grabbed my hand, slightly pushing me against the door of the stall. Jeff sighed in an angry tone. "You just cut your finger, you'll be okay." I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Jeff. Can you let go of me?" I squeaked and blushed darkly as he pulled my bleeding finger into his mouth, sucking. My heart began to pound again. I panted softly and licked my dry lips. I wanted him. Had to have him right now or I would explode. I didn't care if he had a girlfriend, I wanted him and I would have him.

I pulled my wet fingers from his mouth and leaned up, pressing my lips against his. Jeff jerked away slightly then closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing me back. His lips were as soft and strong as I hoped they'd be. He moaned deeply from his throat as my tongue slipped into his mouth, beckoning his tongue to play. I reached down and began to unbutton his denim jeans before pulling away, hissing. "What?" He asked, completely out of breath. "My finger." Jeff sighed and pressed my back against the stall again, unbuckling his jeans himself. I smashed my mouth against his, wrapping my leg around his hip, pressing his crotch against mine. Jeff exhaled shakily and pulled my skirt and my panties to my ankles. I licked my lips then dug my nails into his back as he slid into me.

His girlfriend was a lucky woman, whoever she may be.

Jeff pressed his body even tighter against mine then began to pump into me. I thrusted my hips against his, moaning loudly. I could care-less if any women came into this bathroom or if the other club go-ers could hear me over the loud music. I panted and laid my head back onto the stall door. We gasped as the door opened, and we fell onto the floor. I looked to Jeff and laughed loudly. He returned my laugh and kissed my lips, pumping into me again. I arched my back, crying out. He pulled my shirt over my breasts, swirling his tongue around my erected nipple. I licked my lips and grabbed a handful of his blonde and streaked hair, kissing his lips again. My moans were muffled as Jeff's thrusts became deeper, faster and harder. "J-jeff! Ah!" I moaned, buckling my hips against his. He bit deeply into his lips as his orgasm came crashing down on him. I licked the blood from his lip and mouth as I too cummed. Jeff panted heavily and laid beside me, his chest rising and falling quickly. I turned over and laid my head on his chest, tracing the tattoos on his arms. "Have anyone ever told you how hot your tattoos make you look?" I repeated, smiling. Jeff chuckled and kissed my lips.


End file.
